Obsession
by SnangerDanger101
Summary: "He would be there soon, he always came at dusk, just as the evening star began to shine in the sky above he would appear from around the corner. It was one of their unspoken agreements."- A lemony oneshot with a twist.


**Obsession**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, I just like to play pretend.

* * *

**Obsession (n): **_a persistent disturbing preoccupation with an often unreasonable idea or feeling._

* * *

The sun was setting quickly now, racing behind a barrage of clouds in one last final spectacle of deep yellow and fiery orange. She hardly noticed, as her hands gripped upon the iron railing in front of the hotel room. He would be there soon, he always came at dusk, just as the evening star began to shine in the sky above he would appear from around the corner. It was one of their unspoken agreements. She lifted her face to the sky, soaking up the very last rays of warmth when she heard his familiar boot steps.

"Severus!" She cried, stepping forward to greet him before she was met with a harsh glare. Gasping she dropped her head, she had broken the first rule, never be the first one to speak. He came to her, filling her nostrils with his musky scent, and gently lifted her face with the tip of his finger.

"Good." He rumbled quickly dropping his finger from her chin, "Put your hair up though." He paused before the doorway to the hotel room, "I like it better that way."

Quickly she slipped off the piece of elastic from around her wrist and gathered her curled hair into a messy bun before quickly following him into the room.

He was already sitting on the bed, fists clenched on his knees, his boots kicked off in a corner and eyes locked straight ahead on the doorway. She hurried in, closing the door adding a few extra wards to it as well hoping it would ease Severus' mind.

"What," her voice cracked, "do you want me to do."

He looked up at her suddenly, his eyes staring into her and she suddenly felt trapped beneath his gaze. "Come here." He whispered softly, his eyes slowly tracing the outline her body as it pressed against the too tight sheath dress.

She stopped when she stood between his knees and waited, watched with baited breath as he put her hands on his shoulders, and slowly, ever so slowly, pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. Revealing the green lace panties and bra he had bought for her months ago. He hummed in approval his eyes darkening at the sight of her creamy flesh barely contained in lace. She let out a ragged sigh wondering if this would be one of his rough nights when he made her scream and left deep bruises with his fingers, if he would tear the lace from her body and ravage her. Instead he stood up, his chest brushing the tips of her breasts, as he fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a silk tie.

Biting her lip she placed her hands on his own, "Couldn't we leave it, just for…tonight?"

He didn't answer her, just knotted the tie expertly and slipped it over her eyes, as she sighed in defeat. Blindly she let him lead her to the bed, where he pushed her back into the pillows with a low growl. She was utterly blind, her senses heightened she could hear her heart beating and she cried out when his thumb gently caressed her bottom lip.

His fingertips barely grazed the skin of her neck as she arched her back upon the bed, gasping at the intimate heat that pulsed through her body at his simple touch. She opened her eyes wide in order to see his face, to gauge his reaction but was quickly accosted by a strip of silk and bit back a moan of desperation. She heard his harsh breathing in her ear, as he nipped at the delicate skin beneath her ear, his tongue tracing the outer shell of her ear as she fisted her hands in the comforter.

"Tell me," his warm breath fanned her face, "what do you want?"

"You." She whispered, arching her back upwards again, in an attempt to brush her breasts against his chest, to dull the sudden ache in her nipples.

He pulled back and she felt his weight leave the bed, her eyes welled with tears of frustration. "Severus!" she cried out, not carrying if she had broken the first rule, she was about to rip off the silk tie when she felt the bed dip under his weight again.

"Naughty girl," was all he said as he pulled her arms up and placed them on top of the headboard, her arms tingled as she felt magic wash across her wrist and invisible strings of silk took the place of his hands. She tugged at the restraints testing them and frowned when they would not give.

"I repeat, what do you want?" He dipped close to her again, his breath fanning across her lips. "Be specific."

"My," she gasped, "my breasts they-" She had barely finished her sentence when she felt the lace ripped from her body and a large hand encircled her left breast, his thumb caressing her nipple slowly, languidly. She arched into his hand, tiny mewling sounds escaping from the back of her throat. He let out a small sigh and reached for her right breast repeating the action, his thumb teasing, gently caressing and finally pinching to the point of pain. She bucked her hips upward gasping when a breath of cool air hit her drenched panties but Severus continued his attention on her breasts, kissing each one delicately until slipping a nipple into his mouth. She cried out then, tugged at the restraints that pulled at her wrists in desperation to clutch his head to her breast, to heighten her pleasure as his tongue twirled around each hardened peak.

She cried out again when he lifted his head, the bracing cold of the hotel room quickly making her nipples harden even more in contrast to the hot interior of his mouth.

"Good," he panted as his hand quickly dipped inside of her panties to find her aching core thoroughly drenched. "Very good."

Hooking his thumbs through her panties he quickly stripped her of them, pausing to admire the dark green stilettos that were still on her feet. He thrust a finger deep inside of her and sighed as she instantly tightened around him.

"I don't have time," he muttered against her ear as he quickly shucked off his pants and underwear, "to be gentle tonight."

"Please," she whimpered, "please."

He gripped her hips tightly, his thumbs digging into her flesh as he thrust deep inside of her, eliciting a cry that racked her body and a groan deep within his throat. He buried his face within the crook of her neck, bearing his weight on his arms he thrust deeper still into her hot core, groaning as she met him thrust for thrust.

She was burning from the inside out, her nipples were rubbed raw by the course texture of his shirt that he refused to take off, and she was close to breaking. The heat that had slowly built in her stomach was turning into a raging inferno; she hooked her legs around his waist her stiletto heels leaving grooves on his lower back as she pulled him closer.

His deep and even thrusts were slowly turning erratic, increasing in speed with each gasp of air she gave off, they were both so close, so close to falling off of the edge. Her hands tugged futilely at the restraints wanting to gather his head to her breast wanting to urge him even closer, so close they would begin to meld together.

"Come." He demanded his voice strained but still commanding, "Come for me."

That was her undoing and in a torrent she unraveled, her muscles clenching around him, she cried out in pleasure as she felt his own release follow shortly after. She flung her head back upon the pillows in an attempt to deafen herself from what she knew would follow his inevitable hoarse, passionate cry of…

"Hermione!"

Tears sprung from beneath her eyelids as he dropped upon her body like dead weight, his head automatically seeking out the crook between her neck and shoulder as he gave one more shallow thrust and muttered, "Hermione."

It was a few minutes later when he was pulling on his boots and she was carefully wrapping herself up in the sheet below the dirtied comforter when she whispered. "I hate it when you say her name."

Severus looked up; into the shockingly blue eyes of the woman he had crossed paths with in Knockturn Alley five months ago, a woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to one Hermione Granger…except for those damnable eyes.

"I don't pay you to feel." He hissed.

"But Sev-"

"Shut up!" he cried, storming to the woman he gripped her throat, "I pay you to fuck. That is all; this is the only thing we will ever have. I suggest you understand that." He lessened his grip on her throat and gently traced his hand down until he gripped her breast smiling as her nipple hardened. "That's a good girl." He whispered.

"When will I see you-"

"Tomorrow." He snapped. "I will need you tomorrow."

"She's going to-"

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question, "Yes, I will see her tomorrow." He grinned, his eyes darkening at the thought, "And I will need you to calm my little…obsession." Severus paused at the door, "Oh yes, before I forget." He drew a small purse from his pocket. "This shall be able to cover tonight," he paused, tracing the outline of her firm breasts and hips beneath the sheet with his eyes, "and tomorrow."

Once he had left, closing the door softly behind him she looked into the bag. Thirty brand new galleons sparkled back at her; tying the cords together she threw the purse to the ground and began to sob.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, my first lemony fic. I'm very nervous about this story so go a bit easy on it will you? Were many of you fooled into thinking that the "her" in this story was Hermione? Perhaps viewing the end you'll forgive my repitition of the word. Please review, I love recieving feedback.


End file.
